I Loved You For A Thousand YearsThiefshipping Fic
by Dragon Bakura
Summary: Marik and Bakura had went their separate ways for a second time, typically in disagreement with each other as usual. But, just as typical, they were soon to meet up again...


_**Marik and Bakura had went their separate ways for a second time, typically in disagreement with each other as usual. But, just as typical, they were soon to meet up again...**_

The Deviant, had just finished his shift at work and was currently locking up shop as the night air brushed up against him. He shivered before turning on his heel and taking a step out onto the pavement. Marik had been walking along, head down and hands shoved deep into his pockets, just trying to stay warm. He had finished his shift at the night club and the cab had failed to pick him up. Cursing in Egyptian, he walked on, then moments later he slammed into the Deviant and fell back on his ass, "Ra Friggin' damned it!" He then rubs his ass and looks up. Bakura looked down at the blond with raised brows as his normal bored expression changed, "Mar?" he blinked a couple of times before offering a hand to him. Marik also tilted his head slightly, his eyes focusing upon the silver-haired person in front of him, "'K-Kura?" He takes his hand while rubbing his ass with the other, since it did really hurt. Bakura pulled the blond to his feet, noticing him rubbing his ass "...Heh.." he was going to say a snide remark, but kept it to himself.

Marik was dressed in black leather boots and pants, black leather vest-like shirt that was laced in a criss-cross pattern over his back and leather studded collar around his neck, all the articles worn for when he was preforming at the club. He looked at him when hearing the half chuckle, "And what's so funny, 'Kura? That did hurt, you know.." He pouted slightly. Now that Marik was standing up, the Deviant looked him up and down. Smirking at Mariks' outfit 'another fetish for leather' he thought to himself, " The floor too hard for you?" he said ruffling his hair with a grin, "anyway, how are ya' Blondie..""Um, just a little, 'Kura." He shook his head, looking him over with a grin, noting the little restaurant he was standing in front of and smiled a little more before shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm doing alright, I suppose..erm..how about you?" Bakura pocketed the key he had in his hand, looking up at the sky "Alright..." he scratched the back his head, " You heading home?" "Yeah, the friggin' cab didn't show up to the club as it usually does, so.." He shrugs before looking down at the ground, "..I figured I'd walk home. Take my chances. What about you?" Bakura nodded "I see... Well yes, but, I may as well walk you home, since I have nothing better to do.." He replied rubbing his left eye. Marik smiled and looked at him, "I'd like that very much, 'Kura..and..you're welcome to stay for a while too, if you like." He turned and slowly started walking in the direction of the home, of course his hips swaying. Bakura averted his eyes from the blonds ass and began to walk beside him "Sure..." he nodded.

As Marik walked, he sighed slightly while keeping his head down before murmuring to 'Kura. "So, how's life been treating you?" "Mnn well... I have been doing much.." Bakura scratched the back of his head in thought, "How about yourself?" "Good to hear, 'Kura," He looked over and smiled before looking back to the ground as he walked. "I've...been doing well.." His voice was semi hushed. Bakura looked at him out of the corner of his eye "Your very quiet..." he murmured, imitating the blonds quietness.

Marik shrugged slightly, "There hasn't been much to talk about these days, 'Kura...atleast nothing to worry about.." He sighs softly before turning the corner that lead to the apartment. Bakura raised a brow, "Your normally quite active and social..." he walked with the blond down the small path. "I've..er..toned it down lately, 'Kura. I've had to." His voice was soft and hinting on a bit of fear. "Sometimes, things change and not always for the best.." He closes his eyes for a few moments, taking a deep breath before opening them again, then moving up to the door and unlocking it. "Come on in, grab a beer or tea.."

The Deviant frowned following in after the blond, "Mar? What's wrong? " he asked, about to pull him into a hug but stopped himself and remained in his position. Marik then paused by the sofa, looking at him before sitting down and lazily flipping the Tv on and stretching back, "It's nothing 'Kura, really, it isn't.." He sighed and pointed towards the kitchen. "..the fridge is stalked with food and drink, help yourself.."

Right now Bakura was more concerned about the blond than food. He walked around the couch sitting down next to him, "I think you should still tell me.." Marik laid his head upon 'Kuras' shoulder and sighed again. "I don't want you getting mad, 'Kura. After we went our separate ways..I was beaten again at the club.." He lifted his head and looked away, silently cursing himself. Bakura let out a heavy sigh, wrapping his arms around him, hugging him tightly "I'm sorry" He said. Marik cuddled into his arms, shedding a few silent tears. "I-It's not your fault, 'Kura..don't be sorry." He closed his eyes. Bakura rested his head on top of the blonds, "Mar.." "Yes, 'Kura?" He didn't open his eyes and remained with his head against his chest.

Bakura shoved his hand into his back pocket before pulling out his gun and placing it in the blonds lap "...Have it yeah?" Marik looked at the gun and handed it back. "No 'Kura..I couldn't.." He whispers softly, "..I've never used one." "You don't have to use it.. it's more for show" he replied, putting it back onto the others lap. "But..but.." Marik sighed looking at it, then back to Bakura, "..what if it goes off and I get hurt? You're taking a chance giving this to..well...me." "Why don't I teach you how to use it? Or I could take out the bullets... " he replied. Marik looked into his eyes, giving him a serious look. "'Kura, why don't you use it..and protect me..again..." He blushed after realizing what he had asked in a subtle way, and looked away quickly.

Bakura laughed and swiped the weapon back up, pocketing it with his keys, "I think somebody else has that job" He grinned and ruffled his hair. Marik shrugged, "Y-yeah..sure..right..." He moves back and stands up, going to the kitchen to grab a drink from the fridge. Bakura watched him, till he was out of sight, then he yawned and stretched out on the couch, folding his arms behind his white locks. Marik returned holding two bottles of beer, leaning over the back of the couch and placing one upon Bakuras' chest. "Here you go, 'Kura~" He waited until he had taken a hold of the bottle before turning back to the kitchen and rustling around for the pots and pans to make a bite to eat. Bakura blinked and took the item "Oh..Thanks!" he said, taking a sip and relaxing a bit before jumping up and wandering into the kitchen, leaning against the doorway, watching the blond.

Marik gathered ingredients together and placed it on the counter before staring up a pot of rice to cook. Turning, he began to chop up veggies and placing them into a wok. As the food sizzled, he added little extra spices and liquids to the stir-fry. After the veggies were cooked, he placed the cooked rice on a plate and the cooked veggies on top..setting the table with the plates and looking over to him. "Are you hungry?" Bakura moved instantly to the table, nodding a number of times, "That looks good.." his mouth watered at the sight. Marik placed the plate in front of him with the cutlery before smiling and going to his own seat and sitting with a plate of food before eating some of it. Bakura began to munch it down, loving the taste of it and the fact he hadn't eaten in days, "It's good, " he mumbled between munches. Marik looked up at him and smiled, noting how quickly he was eating it. "Thanks~ Erm, 'Kura..when did you eat last?" He tilted his head slightly. Bakura finished the food before scratching his head in thought "Weeeeeeeell, about four days ...ago.." he shrugged and, licked up a bit of rice left on his fork. Marik blinked and shook his head, going back to eating and after a moment or two was licking out his own bowl, "'Kura, seriously..that's not healthy..."

"I've gone for weeks with out food.. " Bakura rested back in the chair, "It doesn't really effect me.." Marik moved and gathered the dishes, placing them in the sink before moving back to the table. "'Kuraaaa...it's still not healthy.." He then sighed sitting at the table, picking up his beer. "..I never stopped caring either." "Huh?" Bakura tilted his head "about what?" he asked. Marik sipped his beer, blinked and looked at him before snorting. "About you, ya fool.." He walked from the kitchen and flopping on the couch. Bakura blinked a couple of times and sipped his beer also before following him " Aww~" He did a twirl. There was a reason he shouldn't drink..

Marik looked up at him twirling and sipped his drink again before raising a brow, "You seem like you're in a good mood. Why the sudden change?" He set the beer bottle on the table and stretched back in the couch. Bakura giggled and took another sip, "I dunnnnno~" Marik tilted his head, he'd never seen 'Kura this happy before, this was not natural. "What the actual frig, 'Kura? Has the booze gone to your head?" Bakura stuck his tongue out at him and giggled again, obviously nor in the right state of mind. Marik gets off the couch, moves over and takes his beer from him, setting it on the table. Then he grabs him by the shoulders and looks him in the eyes. "'Kura, what the frig is wrong with you? This isn't friggin' like you to act like this." The not so Deviant pouted and whined when his item was taken from him. He poked his cheek "Aww, you wear eye liner~" he giggled again.

Marik shook his head, "Of course I do. You're acting like you're drugged or something. What's the matter?" He shook 'Kuras' shoulder to gain a little attention. "Drugged?" He giggled again "I don't take dr- " his eyes rolled back and he collapsed side ways onto the floor. Marik held on to him as he hit the floor so that he didn't hit harder than he should. Quickly pulling out his cell phone, he called for help. "Yes..." He gives out the address, "...hurry, please.." He wasn't sure what was going on, but, was determined to somehow help and find out. The Deviant was totally knocked out, his breathing started to get heavier, and his cheeks flushed.

The paramedics arrived and looked him over, taking his blood pressure as well as asking Marik all about what happened. He explained all he could, never taking his eyes from Bakuras' form as they worked around him. Bakura unconsciously tried to tell him/them.."Previously he had been working at the cafe, nothing more. But he did leave his coffee unattended most of the time..."

The paramedics shook their heads, "I'm sorry sir, we'll need to take him to the hospital. That's the only way to determine what's wrong." Marik sighed heavily and agreed. He knew how much 'Kura hated hospitals, but, no less..they needed to find out what was wrong. He followed them out and crawled into the ambulance with them as the vehicle screeched away down the street. In the Deviant's mind, he was in a black pit, surround by nothing but darkness and his own thoughts. He frowned and curled up tight.. The only thing he hated more than anything And his biggest fear... being alone.. Marik watched over him with a worried expression as the paramedics carried him out once the vehicle arrived at the hospital. The doctors rushed about, doing blood work, reading temperature, reading blood pressure and asked Marik to wait out in the waiting room. Growling, he refused and stayed at 'Kuras' side regardless. Bakura opened his eyes but everything was black. He began to panic "Mar?" he called out of cause no one replied, he hugged himself tighter. On the outside, his body just lay, the only thing moving was his chest, other than that he was still..

The doctors determined that some sort of drug had been taken in within the last few days and drinking the alcohol activated/triggered the effects of something similar to a mild coma. Mariks' eyes widened and went to 'Kuras' side taking up a hand and holding it to his own chest. "I'm here 'Kura..fight it.." The shadows seemed to creep around Bakura, he frowned even more before standing up and walking through the darkness.. Till he saw something on the floor... A note?

As the doctors left, Marik remained at 'Kuras' side, holding his hand to his chest. A nurse brought over a chair for him to sit upon, to which he did, never letting go of 'Kura. The doctors had said that he "might" hear him, but, it was uncertain. Marik tried anyway. "'Kura, I'll wait here at your side until you return. I'm not going anywhere..come back to me, 'Kura~"

Bakura looked around hearing something.. A voice..He knew that voice anywhere "Mar?" he called out again. No reply. He frowned and turned back And looked at the note but before he could, he blacked out completely. Marik waited until the nurses and doctors were gone, then carefully picked 'Kura up slightly and held him close, making sure the wires to the equipment was not being pulled upon. "'Kura, I know you can hear me, I just know it..follow my voice back..follow it..I-I don't want to lose you again..Not again."

Moments later, the Deviant started coughing and sprung up, breaking out of the blonds embrace and snapping all the wires connected to him. He clutched his stomach, in the coughing fit, before giving one last cough and splattering blood all over the sheets. He fell back against the bed and closed his eyes in pain. Mariks' eyes got wide as he watched him, torn between wanting to stay and wanting to get help. Taking the latter of the two, he snapped the door open to the room and grabbed the first white coat he saw. Heaving the man into the room, he drew his M. Rod and threatened him to get the proper help to find out what was wrong with 'Kura, or else. The man looked at him, the blood, 'Kura and nodded..dashing out of the room as Marik went to his side again, taking up a hand and holding it. "'Kura...I..er...I'm here for you."

Bakura coughed again, more blood, this time it splattering all over the pillow, he groaned in pain and grabbed his stomach. When he heard the blonds voice he reached out and grabbed his head and pulled him closer "D-Don't...go.." he muttered between breaths. Marik reached out and held him closely, blood or not, he didn't care. Gently he caressed over his cheek with his hand. "Bakura, I'm not leaving this time..I'm here. I'll always be here." Bakuras' grip tightened around him as he coughed again "It hurts.." he nearly whispered as doctors rushed in to his side, asking him to let go of the other but he refused. Marik looked at 'Kura and listened to his pained words, feeling the pain himself and wishing he could take it away. "I know, 'Kura~" He watched as the doctors rushed around and the minute one said anything about leaving, he drew his M. Rod and made them change their mind. No way was he leaving his side.

Bakura made a loud groaning noise, not having been in this much pain for years.. The doctors moved around him and the blond, doing doctors things. Marik frowned wanting to do something and was totally unsure what to do. He held him close, despite the doctors working around them. "Fuck it. Bakura, I love you and I don't want you to die or something like that." "Mar... " he whimpered at the feeling of needles entering him, his eyes still squeezed shut.. He took a breath and moved to the blonds ear "I... I l-love you Mar.." it came really as a whisper, he grunted before the pain relief kicked in and he dropped into a pit of sleep.

Marik continued to hold him closer than before, tight to his body despite the doctors wanting him to let go. He wasn't about to let him go, not any time soon. "I've always loved you 'Kura and always will.." He murmured as 'Kura fell asleep in his arms. Bakura snuggled closer to his blond, as blood dripped from his mouth. Seeing the blood, Marik leaned in licking away the blood from the corner of his mouth, with a soft caressing tongue that finds his lips and kisses deeply, passionately. That earned some gasp from surrounding doctor's. The Deviant, still being semi-conscious, kissed him back lightly, but let the Blond take control. Marik didn't care what the others' thought, only he and Bakura existed in the room at that very moment in time. "Mar?" he called out..Trying to wake himself up, his eye lids being to heavy to lift. As he broke the kiss and heard his name called he looked at him, "Yes 'Kura?"

Bakura opened his mouth to talk but ended up coughing instead, more blood everywhere. The doctors had re-wired him and drugged him, not much else they could do til blood samples had been processed. Bakura managed to open one eye and look up at the blond "Lay with..me?" Marik looked at him for a couple minutes, then laid beside him, pulling him close into his arms. "I'm still here for you, 'Kura~" Bakura snuggled into his arms, the only place he wanted to be. Marik purred deeply, contented to be in the arms of the person he loved most, regardless of the circumstances and the risks. Bakura didn't care about anything right now, he hurt all over, but, being with him made it go away.. Marik stroked his hair lightly, purring softly to him. Then he had a thought. After everyone had left, he slowly began humming the song "Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" to him. That made Bakura relax to the fullest, he loved hearing him sing "Mar.." he said, drifting in and out of sleep. Marik loved to sing to him and softly sang the words to him rather than hum. If there was one thing Marik learned over the years of having his own darkness, a little light always healed the pain, but, never too much to smother it. "'Kuraaa~~"

Bakura nuzzled closer to him, never wanting him to leave "M-My Blondie." Marik didn't care how often he himself said it that day, but, he said it again. "'Kura, I love you. I'll always love you and I never want to stop loving you~" Leaning down, he kisses his lips with loving tenderness. Bakura smiled weakly against his lips, moving, so his arm hung around his neck "I love you too.." He whispered. Hearing his words, he smiled as tears formed in his eyes, never expecting to hear those words again. He drew him in close, resting his head against his with his eyes closed. "Thank you, my love. You needn't say it again.." He whispered in return. Bakura coughed and moaned in pain again "Mar.." Marik pulled back slowly and looked at him. "Yes, 'Kura?" Bakura looked into his purple eyes, with his brown orbs "..." he just wanted to see his eyes again, so beautiful compared to his own.

Marik stared with lidded eyes for the longest time. To him, Bakuras' eyes were gorgeous, dark and mysterious almost magical to his own. He brushed a strand of silver from his eyes to see them better before kissing his forehead tenderly. Bakura leaned into the kiss, before nuzzling his neck, trailing weak kisses along it. Marik purred softly and let him do as he wished, caressing his cheek with his hand. He pulled the blond closer, as his stomach made noises "..." "Kura~~" He held him regardless if he got sick again. No matter what, he was there to remain at his side. Bakura smiled before frowning due to the doctors coming back. Marik blinked, for the first time realizing the doctors were there, and looked at them. "Well, what the Frig is wrong with Bakura?" He could feel his temper rising, but, held back wanting answers.

They stood there, whispering between them "He... his drink must have been spiked, and now has a form of blood poisoning, that's... Well unknown " they said. The Deviant laughed lightly and snuggled closer to his blond. Marik blinked again, not quite understanding why Bakura was laughing about blood poisoning. "What the frig? What can we do about this?" He looked at them while cuddling 'Kura. "There's nothing we can do..only wait to see if he pulls through...were sorry" they said, moving awkwardly out the door..

Marik growled deep in his throat, clenching a fist. "There's got to be something we can do..Frig!" He held on to Bakura and spoke through clenched teeth. He wasn't sure weather to cry or rage about it. Bakura chuckled weakly, and grabbed onto the blonds shirt pulling him down for a kiss, to calm him. "I've been poised before.. Mar..it will...pass" Marik had been in the process of muttering...'I lost you once, got you back, lost you again and and..mmmm...his lips locked on to 'Kuras' as tears formed in his eyes.

Bakura ran a hand through his hair and nibbled his lip "It's okay, I won't leave you.." he hadn't noticed the blond was crying..Marik nibbled his lips in return, leaning into his hand and slipping to lay beside him again. "I hope we never part ways again, 'Kura.." He opened his eyes, looking into 'Kuras, then looking away quickly to hide his tears. Bakura frowned and hugged him tightly "D-Don't waste your tears on me.." he mumbled, cuddling up to him. Marik looked back at him, cuddling into his arms. "Bakura, you're the only one I /can/ let my tears flow for..and you're worth everything to me." He closed his eyes, unafraid to hold back his feelings any longer. His eyes went wide a light pink tint on his cheeks "M-Mar.." he pulled back and looked into his eyes, opening his mouth but as they say a cat got his tongue. "I-It's the truth, 'Kura..I'm no longer afraid to say it to you..no matter the risk. You're my world and mean everything to me." He kept his eyes closed as he confessed his feelings to him quietly.

For once, Bakura smiled. Not just a normal smile, one that showed how truly happy he was... "Marik.."he instantly flung his arms around him and his legs, with what strength he had left, smashing their lips together. Marik moaned lovingly into the kiss, his passion flowing into 'Kura unlike the times before, this was genuine love for him. He locked his eyes on him briefly before closing them again and letting himself go, allowing himself to become lost with 'Kura. Bakura closed his eyes and took slight control, sliding his blood covered tongue against his lips. He could feel his insides ripping to shreds, as he kissed his blond, but fuck it, he loved this kid more than anything and dying could wait. For the first time, Marik could sense his inner pain. He wasn't sure how or why, just that he could. Perhaps a deeper connection, the connection of love..he didn't care..no matter what, he would always love him and only him. Bakura broke their connection, due to him needing air. He panted heavily and went all floppy, having just used up his last bit of energy. Bakura, closed his eyes, with his sigh "Mar..I'm sorry.."

Marik held him close, unsure what to say or do. He sighed softly, heavily. "'Kura...why? Why now?" He laid his head upon 'Kuras' as the tears fell, rolling down his cheeks and to the mattress. Unmoving from that spot, even if the doctors came rushing back into the room. "Please don't cry " he mumbled weakly before thinking of something... He was an idiot... "Mar? Can ...you reach into my back pocket..please..and pull out my game boy.. " he mumbled between pants. Marik muttered softly, "I'm not crying..." Though he totally was, "Huh?..Oh, yeah 'Kura...sure.." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the game..then held it out for him. "H-Here 'Kura.."

Bakura had no energy to take it, "Turn it over and unhitch the back, where the battery is... " he groaned and started coughing. Marik did as he was told and opened the back where the batteries were and looked at it. "What am I looking for 'Kura?" He whispered. "U-under the battery in a small syringe..." he replied, trying his best not to stutter. He took out the batteries and looked around a little, then found what he was talking about and looked at it, "W-what's this do, Suki?~" Bakura groaned again, more blood oozing from his lips, as his stomach tear itself up. "Its horse tranquillizer, mixed with human... " he muttered offering his arm "just" pant "Just put it in my arm.." He cringed and shoved the needle in, depressing the liquid inside into 'Kuras' arm before withdrawing it. Bakura moaned, his leg twitching as he threw his head back in pain. "I-It... Fuck... " he panted heavily.

Marik felt the twinge of pain shoot through him as though it happened to him. Placing one hand upon 'Kuras' head, he whispered. "'Kura...Suki...my love~" He didn't know if his soothing words helped or not, but, he tried. Bakura felt his energy coming back to him, enough for him sit up. He coughed a couple of times, whipping his mouth with his arm, before looking over to his Marik "Thanks... for that.." Marik watched his actions and reactions to the serum, breathing a slight sigh of relief. The tears were still in his eyes when Bakura looked at him. He looked away, not wanting to show his tears after Bakura had said not to cry, "Y-you're welcome, Suki~" Bakura noticed and leaned over, licking up his tears before mumbling "I'll be fine for a while... But I need to get home... I...hate hospitals.. "

Marik face flushed at the feeling of 'Kuras' tongue caressing over his tear-laddened cheek, then nodded, "I'll get you home, 'Kura..hoping they allow you to leave..and..how can you say you'll be okay after all this?" He turned to face him with furrowed brows. "For a while " he repeated kissing his nose, with a bored expression. "They won't Let me that's the thing.." he swung his legs over the bed and was about to attempt to stand up. The doctors came in and stopped him from getting up and Marik growled. "Look, he's fine..let us leave this place." The one doctor shook his head, "No, it's quite clear that this man is not in well enough shape to leave here. We'd rather keep him in for observations. But, you can leave anytime you like, sir.." Marik only blinked before pulling out his and taking control of their minds. "I THINK we will be leaving NOW. I command you to show us the fastest way out of here!" He growled at the closest doctor before helping 'Kura to his feet. Moments later they were following the doctor to the back exit to the hospital.

Bakura watched the blond with a grin, wrapping an arm around his neck, to support himself, walking swiftly with the blond to the exit. Once outside, Marik turned to the doctor and made him give up the keys to his car before rendering the doctor unconscious. Moving fast, he helped 'Kura to the passenger side of the car before climbing in and starting up the Mercedes and leaving the hospital parking area. Roughly a block away, he pulled over and got out..then helped 'Kura out before heading to the apartment. Bakura smiled watching the blond helping him do this, he was one lucky guy...Once in the apartment, the Deviant collapsed onto the couch "T-Thanks Blondie.." Marik moved beside the couch and beside 'Kura with a smile as he knelt down and embraced him lovingly, "Don't mention it, Suki. I'd do anything for you~ I loved you for a thousand years and I'll love you for a thousand more...just as the song says." He tenderly kisses Bakura upon his lips as 'Kura wraps his arms around him returning the affection. Both now no longer denying their love for one another.

Written by:

Yami Dragon Bakura (Playing Marik Devilish Ishtar)

Co-Written by: Bakura-Deviant Yami

(c) 2012


End file.
